The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the day-to-day fiscal management of the Program, in collaboration with the Director of Finance at Boston Medical Center. Supply and equipment purchases, personnel appointments and travel expenses will be processed through this office. Each responsible investigator will receive a monthly statement of the financial status of his project, including monthly and cumulative expenditures and projected spending. All projects will be evaluated in detail annually by the External Advisory Committee and by the Internal Advisory Committee on an ad hoc basis (see Organization and Administration). Important changes in content or direction will require prior approval from the Program Director and the NIH. Monthly seminars will be held for the scientists in this program. New research developments within the program and summaries of papers presented at scientific conferences will be discussed. In addition, scientists from other institutions will be invited to present their work. Several other conferences under the direction of participants in this program will also be available to our group. These include the conferences of the Vascular Biology Unit (Dr. Cohen), the Section of Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism (Dr. Ruderman) the PPG Endothelial Cell Redox State in Health and Disease (Dr. Walsh, and the Cardiovascular Institute (all investigators). As noted in the General Introduction, guest speakers invited by us to these conferences in the past four years have included, Drs. Michael Brownlee, David Carling, Lawrence Chan, Michael Gimbrone, Graham Hardie, George King and Roger Linger.